


EgoBang: Do You Want To Make-Out?

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Game Grumps, egobang - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Joking Around, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanging out, being bros, making-out, watching movies, having fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EgoBang: Do You Want To Make-Out?

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank the new Mario Maker episode for this drabble. xoxo

“Dan, do you want to make-out?” Arin asked. Dan looked over at his friend, absolutely confused.  
“Why?” Dan replied.  
“Because we can.”  
“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean we should.” Arin scooted closer.  
“But we can,” Arin remarked again, poking Dan’s side and making him laugh.  
“Arin, what is up with you?” Dan asked through giggles.  
“What’s up with a bro wanting to make-out with his bro?” Arin asked, barely half-joking.  
“Nothing, I guess,” Dan said through increasing laughter.  
“Make-out with me, Dan.” Arin made a hopeful face. “Please? You’re my snuggleman.”  
“Arin, you’re so weird,” Dan said, finally losing. Although, when he composed himself, Arin was still staring at hiim expectantly.  
“Dan,” he said, and Dan finally rolled his eyes.  
“Alright, this one time,” he gave in, and leaned forward to place his lips against Arin’s softly, to which Arin responded. Dan’s lips moved slowly as his fingers gently tilted Arin’s face towards his. Arin kept his pace as one of his hands found its way to Dan’s jaw and cheek, fingers brushing against his sideburns. Dan kissed stronger, earning Arin’s other hand on his thigh.  
It then occurred to Dan that this was the first time he actually agreed to kissing Arin, regardless of whether or not it was a joke. When that thought reached him, it seemed only to make him enjoy it more.  
With that in mind, Dan moaned slightly and leaned forward to become the dominant kisser, slowly running his tongue along the inside of Arin’s teeth. Arin pulled Dan in by the back of his neck as he dragged him on top, leaving Arin with Dan’s legs and hands on either side of him. It stayed that pace for an amount of time, both of them getting used to the touch of the other.  
“Guys-” someone said in the doorway, but paused at the scene before them. Dan and Arin didn’t cease, but Arin raised a hand to wave whoever was in the doorway. “Bad time?” Dan added his hand to wave off the person even more.  
“Alright, don’t let me keep you,” the person said, closing the door.  
At that moment, both Dan and Arin paused in their session and looked at each other.  
“Was that Suzy?” Dan asked. After a moment of thought, Arin nodded.  
“Yeah, that was definitely Suzy,” Arin agreed.


End file.
